The Forgotten Prince
by Favit
Summary: An Alicorn that was forgotten and abandoned has been set free, but he isn't out for revenge, hes out for something else. elsewhere, A lavender Unicorn faces depression from a emptiness in her heart... But when this Alicorn's father esacapes tartarus, what will he might do to the rulers of Equestria for imprisoning him there? (rated t for swearing!) No longer on hold!
1. Prologue and depression

**Age 2**

Twilight is just a filly, and crawling through the hallway of her parent's home why'll they are away. She is about to fall over the edge of the wooden staircase, and tumble down to the first floor, but suddenly a small black swirly portal opened up around the size of a colt's hoof, right next to Filly Twilight. A hoof came out from the small portal, and caught her, redirecting her into the other direction, saving her from falling down the stairs. Filly Twilight giggled, and crawled back to her crib. A deeper darker, but kind giggle could be heard from the portal, and the hoof that saved Twilight retreated back into the portal, and it closed with a flash.

**Age 4**

Twilight is in Magic Kindergarten, and she was being picked on by the more popular unicorn girls. The teacher was gone at the moment, and Twilight was about to cry, sniffling, but suddenly a portal opened. The same dark swirly portal, and then the room suddenly went black for a second. When the light came back, the girls picking on Twilight had their mouths filled with soap, and a cookie was on Twilight's desk with a note that said "Don't cry" Twilight read it, while eating the cookie, and she smiled, hiding the note in one of her folders. The portal disappeared without a sound.

**Age 8**

Twilight was trying out for Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. Shee was trying with all he might to hatch that little purple dragon egg, but she couldn't do it. The portal opened up behind the cart secretly, and unseen. Whoever was making the portal, could feel all the magic power coursing through Twilight, she had a very strong magic force; all it needed was a small start, a spark if you will. A red strip of magic flew to her horn at light speed, so it could not be seen. The red magic energy sparked her horn, and Twilight made many spells happen at once, parents were turned into potted plants, the egg hatched and the baby dragon grew to a gigantic size, and many other crazy magical things happened. She could have done that power all the long, but her horn wasn't at its full strength since she was nervous. A little while later, Celestia fixed everything, and granted Twilight into her private school. The same sounding dark giggle came quietly from the portal, and it disappeared. Twilight slightly heard it. And it sounded familiar, but she was too busy celebrating about being in an advanced school to really care.

**Age 12**

Twilight is still in school, and is doing great so far. She was trying to study for a big test, but the book she needs is gone! She's frantic, and starting to lose her mind. The portal appeared behind her, the same one as before. Shortly after opening, a book flew out of it, skidding next to Twilight, she soon noticed the book, and looked around, but the portal was gone. Twilight shrugged, smiling, she opened the book and started to read it.

**Age 17**

Twilight was already in Ponyville, she was asleep on her bed, Spike was asleep as well, and unaware of whatever was going on around her. The swirly portal opened again, except much bigger. Somepony stepped through the portal, he/she looked like an Alicorn, but his/her wings were not regular feathered ones… they were… different. The Alicorn walked over to Twilight's bed. Only his/her silhouette, and red eyes, which were slits like a dragon, were visible in the darkness. Twilight was shivering slightly, curled in a tight ball. She was freezing. The silhouette pulled the covers back over her, and she snuggled in the blankets. The Alicorn stroked her mane; Twilight smiled, and yawned in her sleep. The silhouette smiled, and walked back into the portal, disappearing.

**Present, Age 22**

Twilight woke up, throwing the covers off herself, feeling the sun's warm rays shine down on her body. She glanced over at the empty cat-like bed that belonged to her faithful assistant, Spike whom was spending the next few nights with the cutie mark crusaders at Rarity's place, because they had told him that they required his fire breathing abilities for their next attempt at finding their cutie marks. Twilight didn't even want to know what they were planning. Her mane was frazzled, dark rings around her eyes. She stretched slightly, and stayed sitting upwards in her bed, yawning tiredly. Just last week, Twilight Sparkle had turned 22, and it wasn't that special, it just made her depressed. And today was the new day of a new year. Twilight didn't really care, they were all the same. Sure, she had amazing friends who she wouldn't trade for anything, and great assistant, who was like a son to her, but she didn't have a special somepony. She hadn't felt the loving hug of a colt once in her life. No one was interested in her. She was an egghead, a nerd, something that all colts seem to despise. She wasn't ungrateful for all the blessings she had, but she wanted a somepony that she could express her feelings to, somepony to cry on, somepony to stay with her through the night to make her feel safe. A few salty tears slid down from Twilight's eyes, soaking the fur on her cheeks. She felt unloved, to put it short and simple. All her friends had dated in the past, Her brother was married! Rainbow Dash was dating a young colt by the name of Sapphire, Fluttershy was dating, and almost married to another colt named Dameon (see wut I did ther XD) Twilight's other friends had a special somepony in the past, Twilight never did. She was already 22 and nopony had ever truly loved her. She knew her friends did, but she wanted somepony to love her in a more serious way. Twilight put her face in her hoofs, and thought things over. She had to be strong, and try to enjoy today, if that was even possible. She slowly got out of bed, and trotted over to her mirror, to get ready for today, She put on a fake smile. She was still the same book-loving Twilight we all know and love, but this huge emptiness in her heart made her just feel terrible every day.

Somewhere else, in an old abandoned temple-like stone building in a tropical forest, much like the temple in 'Daring Doo' except minus the dangerous beasts, and lava. It had moss growing through the cracks of the outer walls of the building. The door-less entrance had a strange dragon-shaped symbol above it carved in red and black paint. Stone pillars with fire symbols carved on them stood tall in front of the old palace-like temple. There were only two very large rooms. Inside one, was an old stone table with two old stone chairs, and several cabinets which had nothing but dust in them. In the other room, it had very old wooden bed, with a very lumpy, and dusty mattress, it had only one pillow. There was a old wooden cabinet next it, with a single book on it. The title on it read '_A memoir of Nightshadow' _It was very thick, and it seemed to have an endless amount of pages. A quill with a beautiful Blood red, and black feather lied on top of the book. There were several cabinets, about four total. Three of them were completely filled with empty inkwells. Hundreds sat stacked neatly, covered with dust, and some cob webs. The fourth cabinet looked more often used, It had three jars, one with what looks like a miniature sun, the second had a miniature moon, and the last one had a miniature star system inside it. the sound of soft breathing and snoring could be heard throughout the room. Somepony slept in the ancient bed soundly. It was an Alicorn, but unlike any Alicorn anypony had ever seen. He had a sharp pointy unicorn-horn, but he also had two curved dragon horns coming from his head, they were slightly shorter than his unicorn-horn. His mane and tail were jagged, and glistened under moonlight, they were the color of dark red and black. His skin and fur were dark as night itself. His fur had a random pattern of blood red blotches. His pupils were differently shaped from any normal Alicorn, they were slits. His eye colour was a deep crimson red, with black slits that ran all the way down his pupils like a long, single slash mark. His canines and other teeth were much sharper than any normal pony. He had a face mark around his mouth which was the same color of his red fur-spots/blotches; it seemed to blend in with his fur coat. His fur basically felt like soft velvet mixed with silk. He wore a slight, and jagged black cape which only covers his back, and was jagged at the edges, he had on black hoof-cuffs/shoes that had gold oval gems incrusted on each side of the cuffs/shoes. The strangest thing about him though, was his wings. They weren't feathered, they weren't insect wings, they were a pair of leathery black, featherless wings. Dragon wings to be more precise.

His name was Nightshadow. And he was the forgotten prince, cast aside, and forgotten in history. His eyes suddenly opened, and he rose to a sitting position in his bed. His back legs, and tail were still under the old blanket. He had lived here for the past 799,999 years. He was abandoned here in the past, and a spell had been put on him, cursing him to spend 800,000 years in this temple. He knew that today it would have been 800,000 years since that faithful night. He would be free, and he knew exactly where he was going to go. He levitated the book into his lap with red magic energy, Nightshadow opened the book to a page that was two thirds into the book. The title of the page read, Ponyville. Nightshadow smiled slightly. He had only one way to connect to the outside world, an ancient spell that even Celestia and Luna rarely used. Portals. Each pony has their own predetermined portal color, shape, and design. Nighttshadow's were a blackish color.

But the very idea of seeing the common pony-folk made him shudder. Back when he had more contact, and was abloe to see the whole world, unicorns, pegasus, and Earth ponies hated eachother, and they were all rude, and also cold hearted. He was a dark Alicorn himself, but to him it seemed that the ponies were to angry at eachother for meaningless things. He turned his attention back to the book he held in his lap. The book was what he did this past 800,000 years. He had written a biography on himself, adding one page each day, as something new he did, he never really expected anyone to ever read it, let alone know of it's exsistance. All the book really was, is something to keep him occupied, and for that matter, sane. He had a picture of a lavender Unicorn on the same page of Ponyville. Nightshadow looked at, and studied the picture over and over, he smiled sadly, and put the photo back into the book, and he set the book back onto the cabinet. He had not eaten much since being trapped in this temple. He had been depressed the whole time, his bones could be slightly scene through his skin, showing how mal-nourished he really was. Nightshadow also knew that once he was in Ponyville, the weakness, and exhaustion from little food, and little movement would begin to really take it's toll. He was about to leave this horrid place for hopefully, the last time, but before he left, he set the book down on the dusty old table, and wrote something down on the cover. It read 'to whoever finds this, enjoy. It took 800,000 years to write.' It would be a long trip until Nightshadow would reach his destination. He put on a large black cloak that completely covered his body, only leaving his red eyes visible through the black porthole in the cloak. He stretched his wings through two small holes on each side of the cloak that were meant for his wings, and he then took off into the air, now able to stretch his wings for the first time in 800,000 years…


	2. Ponies… have changed

It is at least 2:00 pm. Twilight Sparkle, the lavender unicorn, was looking at a present she had received at her party the previous week from Fluttershy. Although she had received it new, it looked battered and old. This was because Fluttershy had discovered the book in a very old shed that almost collapsed when she opened the door. It was about the princesses of Equestria, and Twilight was very grateful to receive it. She had read it countless times now, and one thing always interested her, and confused her the most, was the page on the family tree. It seemed… incomplete. Luna seemed to have had a child. Though the name, or what this child look like was unknown. It was just a black and red smudge. Twilight's face made a frustrated look. She wanted to know who this was, more than anything else at the current moment. The name was blurred as well; she could make out three letters: _'N….S…d…..'_ The rest was unreadable. She tried a spell to clear the words, but the book was too old, and the writing would not fix itself no matter how hard she tried.

With a sigh, Twilight gave up on it. She levitated the book onto a shelf with her purple magic aura. She suppressed her sadness so it could not be seen. She didn't know if this was healthy or not, but she really didn't want anypony to know of her depression, especially her friends. Twilight pushed those thoughts from her conscious, and thought about this missing member of the royal family. Who could it be? And why is it only related to Luna? Is it a she, or a he? Questions like these kept poking at Twilight's brain like sharp needles. She had to know. Twilight levitated the book back in front of her with her magic. She flipped back to the page, but accidentally went too far, and flipped to back of the book. She was about to correct herself, and flip back to the family tree, but something caught her eyes. The edge of a page seemed to stick out from the back of the book cover. She tugged at it, accidentally ripping the whole page from the book. She cursed to herself. The page was covered in dust, and unclear, so Twilight blew the dust off it, and read what the page said.

"_Night's temple" _was what it read.

"Night's temple? Where and what is that?" She asked herself. She put a hoof to her chin in pondering. She suddenly got an idea. If there was a pony who knew about a very ancient location, it would be her friend, Zecora. She decided to go have a little chat with her. And so she went, out the door, leaving a note to Spike and her friends, telling them where she was, and when she might be back. It wasn't long before she was out of Ponyville, and walking past Fluttershy's cottage, and eventually into the Everfree Forest. She shuddered as she entered it.

Elsewhere, somepony landed at the entrance of Ponyville. The pony was dressed in the black cloak, he retracted his black-leathery dragon wings under the cloak. It was Nightshadow. He had finally arrived at his destination. The second he walked into the quaint little town, something was much different. Unicorns, Pegasus, and Earth ponies alike chatted, laughed, and went about as if they were all the same.

"How can this be?" He murmured in his regal voice, though his regal voice was much softer than Luna's or Celestia's voice, or even princess Cadence's voice. He felt really confused by this whole thing. Everything was different. It was colorful, and much too happy. It made him sick to the stomach. Happiness was good, but too much felt sickening. The ponies certainly have... changed.

Ponies that were near him, took one glance, noticing his red eyes, black cloak, and being unable to see anything else freaked them out. It was just like the incident with Zecora, but this pony looked much scarier. All the ponies stayed a twenty feet distance from him, except for one pink and rather unfortunate Earth pony. Pinkie pie, with her cotton candy mane, bright blue eyes, and balloon cutie mark, noticed the visitor, and immediately ran over to him. She didn't seem to notice his frightening appearance. Ever since Zecora, Pinkie has learned to not judge a book by its cover.

She caught Nightshadow off –guard, bouncing in front of him, making him take a step back in surprise.

"Hi! I'm Pinkie pie!" She said with glee. All the ponies around watched, worried looks on their faces, and apprehensive on what was going to happen next.

"Oh…" Nightshadow said. He really was not in the mood to talk to the common pony here. "I don't care." He said softly, and he kept walking, only to be stopped by the over-hyper pony being in front of him again. Nightshadow was starting to grow annoyed with this pony.

"Are you new here? Where are you from? What's your name? What are you? Are you hiding something under your cloak? Are you a Pegasus? Unicorn? Earth pony? Alicorn? Dragon? Changeling? How long are you staying? Have you been here before-" Pinkie kept bombarding poor confused Nightshadow with more and more questions, she didn't seem like she would stop. Nightshadow grew angry, and a bolt of black lightning crashed down on the ground next to Nightshadow.

"ENOUGH! I DO NOT NEED TO BE ATTACKED BY YOUR RIDICULOUS QUESTIONS!" He yelled in his regal voice. Pinkie pie was cowering now, as well as everypony else. Nightshadow walked past her without a single thought of remorse. Pinkie stood up after he left.

"Okey dokey!" She said, bouncing away, she remembered the whole problem with Gilda, and new exactly what to do. She smiled confidently and continued to hop off to some location in ponyville.

**Meanwhile, at Zecora's place…**

"So that's basically it, Zecora. I feel like the answers I'm looking for are at, well wherever "Night's Temple" is." Twilight said.

"The location you seek, is right under your beak." Twilight had a confused look, but Zecora loved to rhyme, and she was used to it.

"If you must find ruin, then some walking is what you should be doin. Take this map, be cautious, for there is a trap."

Twilight took the map, and had a confused look on her face as she studied the ancient piece of paper.

"Uhm, Zecora? It looks… un-finished." She said.

"The rest will be revealed, once you start your trek on the field." Zecora said.

"So your saying that as follow the map, the more will be shown?" Twilight asked. Zecora sighed, and nodded. She didn't like how most ponies did not understand her.

"Thank you so much Zecora! I'll be sure to have this returned to you in the end!" Twilight spoke with a smile.

"No need, it is now your read." She said with a smile.

"Thanks, Zecora." Twilight said. And With a final wave, she walked out the door, and back to ponyville. On the way there, her depression was starting to get the best of her again. She secretly had been taking pills for it from a doctor, and they were now starting to wear off. She never told anypony else about it, because she thought they would think she was crazy, or something. During her way to ponyville, she broke down on a bench and cried for several minutes.

**Around a half-hour later, at ponyville…**

Everypony stayed away from the bench where Nightshadow lay, they actually stayed out of the park all together. Nightshadow had searched all of ponyville for somepony, and not even had a glance of this pony anywhere. He sighed sadly, watching his reflection in the puddle of water. He feared the worst, though he knew his worries were probably for nothing.

Twilight walked into ponyville, noticing it was too quiet. She looked around.

"Hello?" She asked, when she was suddenly pounced on by a pink blur.

"Ow! Pinkie!" Twilight groaned angrily.

"Sorry, Twilight! But I need your help!" Pinkie pie said.

"What's the matter Pinkie pie? What's going on?" Twilight asked her pink friend.

"There is a new pony here, and he's a bit of a grumpy pants, so I need your help to throw him…. A HUGE WELCOME PARTY!" Pinkie screamed, causing a nearby window to smash. Twilight rolled her eyes.

"Pinkie, I'm sort of busy right now, can't that wait?" Twilight asked. Pinkie gave her a very convincing puppy face. Twilight couldn't resist much more. She sighed, exasperated, and said

"Alright, Alright! I'll help you make this party. But I need to go back to the library for a few minutes." Twilight said. Pinkie jumped in the air with glee.

"YAY! Oh thankyouthankyouthank- are those tear stains on your fur, Twilight?" Pinkie suddenly asked.

Twilight went wide eyed. "No! There not, excuse me Pinkie; I must be getting back to the library now!" Twilight said quickly, and then she seemed to sprint towards the library. Pinkie shrugged, and hopped away. She could tell though, that something was wrong with her best friend, and she was going to find out what.

Elsewhere, Nightshadow still sat on the bench, little did he know, he was about to get one of the biggest surprises in his 800,000 years, locked away…

**_Alright, just wanted to say something to the earlier followers, I edited the first chapter of this story, and improved it, so please check that out! Thanks for reading!_**


	3. An Unfortunate Surprise

**IM SOOOO SORRY! oh my Celestia ive just completely forgot about this story, plus school, and personal life has gotten ruff, ive just been unable to write. I apoligize, and this chapter isn't the longest, but it will get better in later chapters, so without further a-do, heres the newest chapter!**

It was night, and at Twilight's tree, the party was nearing completion. Twilight, reluctantly accepting to have the surprise party at the library. But only under the condition that everypony who attends makes sure the Library is just as neat as it was before the party. But Twilight had a feeling in the back of her mind that this condition won't be met.

At that exact moment, Pinkie Pie tied the last balloon up, as soon as she did that, a knock was at the door. She hopped over to it, opening wide with one of those silly grins of hers. She greeted each of the ponies as they entered.

"Hey!"

"How ya doing?"

"Welcome!"

"Enjoy the party!"

"We have CAKE!"

"Merry Hanukahnza!" Twilight rolls her eyes when she hears this.

Pinkie continued to greet the partygoers, until they were all inside the Library, and she then proceeded in closing the door.

About eighteen ponies total arrived. Pinkie Pie, knowing that nopony would show if she told them the surprise party was for the new scary pony, she just told them it was merely a special guest, and by the look of the turnout, it worked! All she had to do now was get everypony into a hiding position, and wait for their "Special guest" to arrive. In order to convince him/her (Since she wasn't sure yet) she sent him/her a letter, saying they stole something precious to him, and he would have to come by if he ever wanted to see it again.

Nightshadow was walking through the now darkened park. It was night time. His favorite time of day, where everypony had gone to sleep, leaving the now dark landscape open to the night-hunters, such as himself. Where he can be free to think about all these changes to Equestria in peace. Nightshadow stumbled a few times; this being do to his weakness, and malnourishment. Nightshadow refused to eat or drink. He found it to be nothing more than a nuisance that would plague his mind, so he simply blocked it from his mind. However this doesn't subside the fact that his body grows weaker much faster when out of his prison-like temple. When he was there, food and water loss took much longer to affect him. But now he was out of the temple, the loss of nourishment has caught up much more quickly; Nightshadow would weaken more by every day that passed. He knew of this, but he just did not care.

Nightshadow was going to rest under a tree, when suddenly a note appeared next to him. Curiously, he picked up the teleported letter, and stared at it for a few seconds with a confused glare, and then he used his magic to open up the letter, and read its contents. It read:

_Dear scary pony-guy_

_I have stolen something very precious to you, if you want it back, then come to this place in ponyville:_

_The Library._

_See you there!_

_Love mystery pony._

Nightshadow shook the letter in his magic with rage; he proceeded to ripping it apart, and stomping on it once.

"What did they dare steal from me?!" He snarled in an angry regal voice. He looked around, and in all of the pockets of his cloak. Everything he brought originally was there; he wasn't missing a single thing. At first he thought this was some sort stupid pay-back prank for his outburst earlier, He had no clue what they could have taken, but whatever it was, it belonged to him. And he wanted it back.

He began to walk to this library-tree. He snorted, his hooves leaving small burn-marks on the pathway. He shortly arrived at the library, still keeping his cloak tightly fastened. He didn't think the reaction to an Alicorn like him would be all so friendly. When he reached the door, he raised his hoof-cuff, and slammed it on the door three times. He was still angered from being robbed. Inside the house, the deep sound of this mystery pony knocking gave Twilight, and the other ponies, chills. Twilight had a second to wonder what Pinkie might have just got them into, before the door burst open, slamming against the wall loudly. Red lighting crashed down around the figure that stood at the doorway. Making all the hiding ponies flinch. Twilight couldn't make out the body-shape of the figure, considering it had a large cloak on. The cloak wavered in the sudden cold wind; the red eyes glinted in the porthole of the cloak. The figure took three slow clanged steps into the library. Suddenly Twilight heard Pinkie Pie whisper:

"_Okay… NOW!" _

Nightshadow looked around, it was dark, but he could easily make out the pony forms in the room. At first he thought he was about to be ambushed, that was until an all too familiar voice shouted:

"SURPRISE!" Pinkie, and most of the other ponies jumped up, the lights flicked on. Twilight and a few others were quite fearful of this large pony. He had a frightening feel to him. Nightshadow remained motionless. He quickly put the pieces together, and knew this whole thing was a setup to get him to go to some pathetic surprise party. He face-hoofed, and shook his head. How could he have been so foolish not to realize what this was! He scanned all the pony faces, not really caring about anyone. The Pink sweet-loving one he knew as… well "Pinkie Pie" Was the pony he glared at the most, but she just kept the over-happy smile on her face. He looked around until he spotted one unicorn in particular that was staring at him fearfully. The lavender pony remained in her hiding spot behind wooden statue-like object that sat in the middle of the library, her pupils were small, and her teeth gritted, obviously worried over what Nightshadow might do. Thousands of thought came to his mind. So fast he couldn't focus on any of them. The one thing he noticed more than anything was her fear of him. He sighed. Twilight was now slightly curious.

'_Is he… looking at me?' _she thought to herself, staring into his red eyes.

The ponies who had said surprise were a bit freaked out by this pony's lack of reaction to the surprise, It was like he was expecting this the whole time, and they did not really like it. Pinkie remained happy-faced. Suddenly Nightshadow raised his hoof as if he was going to say something, but instead he shook his head, turned around, and walked away.

"HEY WAIT!" Pinkie screamed, jumping in the air, and flying after him, FLYING. (Pinkie being Pinkie I guess, LOL) Nightshadow ignored her calls; it had started to rain, the tiny droplets splashing against his black cloak. He then quickly spread his leathery-bat like wings, and took off into the air. Pinkie eventually caught up to the place where he took off. She could not see him anywhere, but when Pinkie looked up, she saw a form flying away into the night sky, and immediately knew it was him.

"Oh! So he's a Pegasus!" Pinkie said aloud. She then proceeded back to the party, to tell everyone they would have to continue without their "special guest". Twilight ran out of the Library to watch the black dot fly off. Rain droplets dappled her fur and mane. She was very curious to know who this pony was.

**In the fields between Applejack's farm, and Ponyville.**

Nightshadow landed softly on the soft earth. He folded his wings under his cloak, and beginning a slow trot. The rain had slowed to a small drizzle, He went over to a small stump, and stared at it with a frown. Thinking over the events that happened only minutes ago.

"Why did I walk away like that… And why did they all look so terrified….. Especially… ngh!" He couldn't even mention her name.

'_Why did this have to turn out so badly?' _He thought to himself. While in his thoughts, he heard the sound of something large falling. He looked up, and jumped out of the way just in time! *SMASH!* A large crate of what looked like… apples? Yes apples… had just fell from the sky and crashed onto the stump, nearly missing Nightshadow when he jumped out of the way. He looked up with a glare, and nearly almost collided with a grey Pegasus, who… had the most unusual eyes.

"Oh no! sorry mister! I guess there was a bolt loose or something!" She said with an embarrassed grin, hooves behind her back. Nightshadow merely mumbled something, and then started to leave.

"Uh-hey! Where you going mister!?" She said slowly floating after him. Nightshadow grimaced in annoyance.

He was in no mood to confront this strange, but clumsy, Pegasus.

"And why do you have a bed-sheet on you? It stopped raining can't you tell?" She asked smiling, Nightshadow looked up, to see a part in the clouds, letting in the glow of the moon. It had indeed stopped raining, but he still kept his "bed-sheet" on.

"This is no bed-sheet! This is a cloak." He retorted.

"Ooooooh! So... You're a unicorn right? A famous unicorn? I love to meet famous ponies!" The bubbly Pegasus said.

"No, I mean yes, well not exactly- UGH!" Nightshadow growled, growing more annoyed.

"Mister are you okay?" She asked her head tilted in concern.

"Yes… I'm fine." He said. Her smile came back almost immediately.

"Oh, okay good! So what's your name? I'm Derp- I mean Ditsy Doo!" She said with a faulty smile.

Nightshadow sighed, realizing she wasn't going to leave unless he was rude, and he naturally wasn't. He stumbled a bit in place, the pangs of starvation coming back, but he pushed them down again. Ditsy noticed this, but decided it would be better not to ask, he might take offense to it.

Nightshadow had decided to just tell her his name. It would be known sometime anyway.

"I'm… Nightshadow." He said. Ditsy smiled.

"Nightshadow… that's a pretty and cool name! Nice to meet you Nightshadow!" Ditsy Doo greeted, sticking out her hoof for a bro-hoof (giggles XD).

Nightshadow frowned slightly; slowly raising his hoof, and lightly meeting her hoof with his hoof-cuff. She grinned, he smiled slightly.

"Its… grand to meet you Ditsy Doo." He said.


End file.
